The Real Me
by Lola Smith
Summary: Bella's real name is Isabella Mary Winchester and she's a hunter like her brothers, Sam and Dean. Bella took a break from hunting when she realized she was in love with the angel, Castiel. Charlie is actually her uncle and Twilight and New Moon all happened within one year but her and Edward never got back together. Full sumary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella's real name is Isabella Mary Winchester and she's a hunter like her brothers, Sam and Dean. Charlie is actually her uncle, who allowed her to stay with him when she needed a break from hunting. Charlie is a retired hunter and knows about the Cullen's and the Quiliete's but also knows they're not evil. Well...;).  
Rikki took a break from hunting when she realized she was in love with the angel, Castiel. It didn't help when the angel and her had sex, then he disappeared and came back to tell her the next day it was a mistake and won't ever happen again. Edward was a rebound guy and she never really loved him. You'll see why.  
Rikki actually has blonde hair and green eyes and a completely different attitude. She's not actually clumsy.  
She moved to Forks at the beginning of junior year. Her and Edward dated and then he left and came back but she didn't get back together with him because she realized she still loved Cas and couldn't stand Edwards controlling ways. Edward's under the impression that she just needs some time before she 'realizes they are meant to be' and begs him to take her back. He's an arrogant, controlling, chauvinistic asshole. This all happened within one year.  
She's actually 24 not 18 but never got to finish high school so decided to pick up where she left off. Story picks up after Lucifer rises.  
Oh yeah, Lilith tried to kidnap Bella and it was revealed that Lucifer wanted her as a bride. Cas and Bella got married in heaven so Lucy couldn't touch her. Dean and Sam know nothing about them being married.  
Alice won't be like Edward, she'll give Bella the space she needs.

I know I suck at writing summaries but eh, sue me.

I'm bored so this chapter is gonna get straight to the action. Sorta.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wish I did. :():

On with the story!

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of Metallica blaring from my alarm clock. Instead of slamming my hand on it I turned the volume up and jumped out of bed. I was actually excited for school today because I dyed my hair back to its natural color and I'm not wearing colored contacts. I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

When I was done I put on black skinny jeans, a bright green and black top, my black leather biker jacket, and green converse. I sucked it up and put on my angel ring. I blow dried my hair and ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. On the last step I heard the phone ringing.

"I got it Charlie!" I yelled up the stairs and answered the phone. "Swan residence."

"Bella?" a male voice asked.

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice, "Dean? Oh my god! Dean! Wait, why are you calling? Are you okay? Is Sammy okay?" I rambled.

"Bells, shut up, okay? We're fine, but we want to visit our little sister," he said matter-of-factly.

My eyes narrowed, "I don't believe that for one second, Dean Winchester. What do you really want?" I asked.

"We need your help. We'll explain when we get there. Bye, love ya Bells," he said in a rush.

"I-" he hung up, "love you too," I sighed and hung up. "Charlie! Sam and Dean are coming to visit today! Love you, gotta go!" I yelled up the stairs and ran outside after grabbing my keys. I hopped on my motorcycle, revved the engine, and sped off to school in an even better mood than I was in before.

Edward's POV

I smiled as the clock showed 6:30 AM. Today is the day I will ask my Bella to be my bride and hopefully she's had enough time to see that we belong together and will say yes. I'm going to ask her at lunch in front of everyone.

"Edward! Family meeting, get down here now!" Alice yelled up to me. I was confused, we normally don't have family meetings before school. I was downstairs and in the dining room in a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took a seat at the end of the table.

"Alice had a vision and it seems we'll be getting a few guests today," Carlisle said and nodded to Alice.

"They're hunters, Dean and Sam Winchester. I don't think they will hurt us but it's best to stay low while they're here. They're going to the high school when it gets out so I think they're visiting someone, we'll have to see who," she explained but you could tell there was more.

"What is it, Alice?" I pressed.

"There somebody else with them but I can't see them. It's like he's blurred out of my vision but only _him_, everything else is crystal clear," she admitted. Everybody was shocked to say the least.

"Well while this is shocking and worrisome its just more reason for us to lay low until they leave. Agreed?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Great, well you better get to school kids," Esme said and we all left in my Volvo.

On our way to school Alice said, "You might want to put off talking to Bella, Edward."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well with the hunters coming to town we don't need the added drama and she really won't like it if you ask in front of the whole school," She said matter-of-factly.

"What are you going to ask, Edward?" Emmet asked me.

I grinned, "You'll have to wait until lunch to see."

"Edward, I'm telling you it's not a good idea-" I cut Alice off.

"I don't care Alice. I'm doing it today," I was determined to make her my wife as soon as possible.

"Then at least don't do it in front of everyone, ok? You know how much she hates attention and you don't want her to say yes just because she doesn't want to embarrass you," Alice pleaded.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

"Wait, you're going to propose? You're not even together why would you do that?" Emmet asked confused.

"Just leave it alone, Emmet," Alice sighed.

We were at the school a few minutes later only to see a small crowd standing around a motorcycle.

"Whoa, cool ride," Rosalie said in awe.

"Is there a new student or something?" I asked confused until I saw MY BELLA get off the bike. Except she looked different, she had blonde hair and green eyes. It was a drastic change from her usual brown hair and eyes. Why would she change it? Why is she riding a motorcycle? I may not know now but I will find out.

And there's the first chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcomed! :)


	2. Plans and Arrivals

A/N: I don't own twilight or supernatural.

So at first I was just gonna put up an authors note but I really hate those things so I added a chapter to it. Here's the message:

I have lots of ideas for stories but can't decide what to post or what not to post so I want you to decide for me. Pick a crossover that you like and tell me what pairing you want and I'll make a story out of it.

Choices:

Twilight/Supernatural

Twilight/Bones (I don't do Edward/Bella) just sayin.

Supernatural/Bones

Supernatural/Charmed

Supernatural/Buffy (this one will take a lot longer since I haven't seen all of the episodes yet)

If you don't like any of these just put supernatural Non-crossover as your answer because I also have a few of those. I work best with Castiel romance stories but will make an exception of a Dean/Alice (because they are just so cute together!) if you let me give Cas a girlfriend too. Leave your answer in the form of comments!

On with the the story!

Bella's POV

I was on my motorcycle talking with some friends when the Cullen's pulled in. I could tell Edward was mad but I don't understand why he wasn't over the break up yet. I'm not his real mate so he should be over it. Maybe he really is that possessive.

"I love your bike Bella!" someone screamed.

"Thanks! I just got it back," I called.

"Bella we're going to be late, you coming?" Jess asked from where her, Angela, and Lauren were standing.

I looked at the Cullen's and saw Edward shake his head but Alice nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a second," I said and locked up my bike before linking arms with Jess and walking into the school.

Lunch

My first few periods passes in silence. It seemed that Edward was ignoring me. I really didn't care it was kind of amusing, but Jess noticed and thought I was going to ditch them for him again. I felt bad because I didn't even realize I basically dropped them for the Cullen's before.

"You have nothing to worry about Jess. I'm sitting with you guys today no matter what," I promised her as we walked to the cafeteria.

Right when I said that Edward came over and asked,"Bella can I speak with you for a moment?"

I gritted my teeth and threw an annoyed glance at Angie, who smiled sympathetically, before answering,"Sure."

I walked over to the lockers with him and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, you need to sit with us today," he ordered. Not asked, ordered.

I narrowed my eyes,"No thanks. I promised Jess I would sit with them today."

He smiled patronizingly,"I don't think Jessica would mind if you changed your mind," his face was smiling but his eyes were hard, trying to intimidate me. As if.

"Actually, she would. I'm sitting with her today, Edward," I said in a clipped tone and walked into the cafeteria. Jess and Angela were already the table with everyone else.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just irritated," I sighed.

"Cullen still not getting the message?" Ben asked while smiling.

"Apparently he doesn't understand what a break-up is," I laughed, hoping he heard that.

"At least we know why he never dated before. He's crazy!" Lauren pointed out.

"If we're being honest here, I thought he was gay at first," Angela said quietly. "I mean he's got feminine looks and it just made sense."

We all just stared at each other before busting out laughing. I love my friends.

"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Tyler asked. When he got a chorus of "nothing's" an idea came to mind.

"Hey," they all looked at me,"my cousins are visiting town today and they could really use a night out, you guys in?"

After some consideration time "Hell yes!" was the response.

The mood was ruined by a pompous voice,"Excuse me, can I borrow Bella for a second?" Edward asked.

"Be right back," I said with a forced smile.

I got up and followed Edward to his family's table.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked shocked by my outburst but quickly composed his face,"Bella," he started in that damn condescending voice of his,"We are getting some unwanted visitors after school today and I think it would be best if you stay at our house until they leave."

Damn! I forgot Alice would see Sam and Dean coming! I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean by unwanted visitors?" I asked slowly tilting my head a little, a habit I picked up from Cas. I internally winced.

Edward seemed to be getting agitated,"That doesn't matter Bella. All that matters is that you are safe with us when they get here," he insisted.

"Well no offense but even if they are a threat to you, why would they come after me?" I asked. The truth is they wouldn't. No matter how ruthless a hunter is they never kill innocent humans. Never. I don't need to be there, Edward is simply using this situation to his advantage.

"She has a point Edward," Alice spoke up quietly.

"Yeah they're hunters they won't hurt her," Emmett agreed.

"Well just to be on the safe side-" I cut him off.

"I have family visiting today and as I'm sure you heard my friends and I are planning on taking them out tonight," I said irritably. I really hate it when he spies on me. I had to lock my freaking window for him to take the hint.

"Wait, I didn't see anybody coming other than the hunters," Alice said confused.

"About that..." I trailed off. "Well long story short the hunters are the family that's visiting and I promise you i'll explain everything tonight before we go out okay?" I pleaded.

"We?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, my friends love you guys they just don't know how to approach you," I told them. They all looked shocked and didn't snap out of it until the bell rang,"Love you guys! Gotta go!" I said and walked off to say goodbye to my friends.

The day passed by in a blur, my nerves were shot with the idea of telling the Cullen's the truth. I know Edward has a temper and I'm not looking forward to his reaction. I was on my way tithe parking lot when I suddenly heard AC/DC blasting from somebody's speakers. I looked up to see Dean and Sam leaning against the impala. I smiled hugely and ran towards them at full speed.

"Sam! Dean! I missed you!" I squealed as I attacked them both with a vice-like grip around their necks.

"Whoa, missed you too, Bells. But do you think you could loosen up with the choke hold please?" Dean laughed.

"Don't be a bitch. I'm allowed to miss you guys," I pouted.

"Hello, Isabella," said a gravely voice from behind me.

I froze for a mili-second before turning around. "Hey Cas," I smiled weakly. I quickly changed the subject. "Ok, so me and my friends are planning to go out tonight and you guys are going with us," I said while smiling.

"Oh really?" Dean asked but I didn't get to answer because someone squealed.

"Oh my god! It's Dean and Sam Winchester!" Very, very loudly.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel just looked around confused as everyone started clapping.

"Oh, silly me. Did I forget to mention that almost everyone in this is town is or once was a hunter?" I asked innocently. "And they're really big fans of yours."

OMG! Sorry for the wait, I procrastinated and then school started and things were hectic but now this is up so...yeah. Anyway don't forget to READ THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP. :)(: and answer as soon as possible please and thank you.

Bet you didn't see that one coming! Next chapter is the blowout confrontation between theWinchester's an the Cullen's. All will be revealed, and that includes a certain secret marriage as well.

I won't update until at least seven people answer the question thingy at the top.

You guys seem to be a little confused for the question above. When I said pairing I meant any character from that show, so of you chose twilight/supernatural for example the pairing doesn't have to have Bella in it. I don't know about you guys but I just love the Leah/Cas pairing. Adorkable. If you are confused in any way just PM me.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

So it's taking a long time to get a response for my survey on the last chapter so I figured I might as well update. For anyone whose wondering Bella is only a few inches shorter than Dean, so about Cas' height.

Has anyone ever heard of a website called Listia? It's awesome! Here's the link: rea6hu/2599967

Just type in / and then the partial link above to get to it.

Charlie is OOC in this story because i wanted him to be the cool uncle that everybody wants but doesn't have.

On with the story!

Bella's POV

"You little-" Dean was cut off by a swarm of students crowding around us and pulling them away.

"I think it was so brave of you to sell your soul like that," one girl raved at him.

"Oh Sam! I'm so sorry for what that bitch Ruby did to you!" Another girl exclaimed. The hell is wrong with the female population!?

I sighed,"I should have expected this."

"What is…wrong with them?" Cas asked looking only _slightly_ scared.

"Our boys are practically celebrities here," I explained, "You wanna pop me home so I can get changed?"

He nodded and put a hand on my arm.

"Wait one second," I said and then searched the crowd for Angie. "Meet at my place at about 5 PM!" I shouted and saw her nod. "I'm ready to go, feathers."

I saw the irritated set of his jaw before he 'poofed' us away.

When we got to my house we were already in my room so I went straight to my closet.

"You know how much I hate those…pet names you insist on calling me," Cas said.

"That's the point, sweetheart," I laughed.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his mouth was next to my ear, "Now that name I approve of."

I didn't think much of his behavior; he explained after the…incident that in a marriage such as ours affection for the other was involuntary in a way. For him at least.

"Are you coming with us to the club tonight?" I asked.

"I have a feeling Sam and Dean won't take no for an answer," he answered me.

"Awesome. So you can help me pick out my outfit?" I asked and pouted when he didn't answer. I turned around in his arms."Please…" I trailed off, leaning against him.

He audibly gulped,"Um…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned even closer, pointedly glancing at his lips. "Pretty please?" I bit my lip.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips slowly. "What am I agreeing to again?" He asked, breathing heavily.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser from inside the closet. Still had two hours left so I said, "I forgot." And crashed my lips to his.

Cas POV (Sorta)

Castiel wasn't sure what he expected to happen during this trip. He expected pain, that always happens around Isabella, but definitely not this. This being Isabella's lips and body against his. Despite his surprise and confusion, even though he did technically start it, he responded in kind by leading her to the bed.

Most definitely not what he was expecting.

Edward's POV (kinda)

Edward Cullen was not happy. First, it turns out his love has been lying to him. Then, he didn't get a chance to propose to her because those hunters and their pet stole her attention. Feeling concern for her safety, Edward went to Bella's house to check on her.

He did not like what he found.

"What are you pacing about now, Edward?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone. All the Cullen children, minus Edward, were lounging on the couch.

"I stopped by Bella's after school today," he answered, not noticing the collective eye roll from his family.

"Are you pausing for dramatic effect?" Alice asked dryly. Edward glared at her and then Emmett when he laughed.

"I saw her and that," he paused searching for the right word, "thing together."

Rosalie blinked, "And? He did take her home so it's understandable he was there."

"They were together, as in intimately," he finished looking at all of them.

"You mean Bella, clumsy little shy Bellsy, isn't as pure as we thought she was?" Emmet asked, trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

Edward looked sick as he nodded, "He's not even human and she's screwing him." He shuddered, apparently oblivious to his hypocrisy.

"Neither are you." Jasper said quietly. Edward whipped around to look at him fiercely.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

It was as if something in all of them snapped because Jasper looked pissed.

"I'm sorry but what the actual fuck is wrong with you! You're going on about how she's screwing some guy that's not human but neither are you! I mean its obvious she has a type-" the others nodded their agreement,"and he fits it so what did you expect? She's a teenager! Of course she's screwing him!" He was breathing heavily by the end of his tirade.

Edward looked absolutely scandalized,"My Bella would never behave like that!"

All the siblings groaned and just left the room.

When Bella finally managed to get dressed (and stay that way) she immediately realized that it was past five and her friends should have been there by now. Frowning, she walked down the stairs and stopped, mortified, at the sight of all her friends sitting in the living room just smirking knowingly at her.

"Charlie?" she squeaked.

"Oh hey Bells," he greeted _totally_ unsuspiciously, "You're friends got here awhile ago but I knew it would take you awhile to get dressed so we had snacks."

She glared,"You always did act like a teenager Uncle Charlie."

"Only to annoy your mom, Bellsy," he said cheekily.

"Well," Mike said, clapping his hands together while standing up, "We best be going. Don't want to mess out on all the ladies."

Charlie snorted and opened a beer, "Sure, kid."

"We gotta make a stop at the Cullen's first. They deserve an explanation at least." I said as I grabbed my purse.

Tyler grumbled, "Good for nothing leeches."

"Isabella is right. If we do not want their interference then we must provide an explanation." Three guesses as to who that was.

I would have snapped at him, saying I don't need his help, if the second my gaze landed on him I hadn't spotted a hickey on his neck. I felt my cheeks start flaming as my mortification increased, charlie had spotted it and started pointing it out to my friends.

"Let's just go already." I muttered.

Awkward does not even begin to describe the atmosphere in the Cullen house right now. We had just finished explaining my real life and family and why I had to lie to them about it. There was also me apologizing profusely in between each explanation. Not to mention the whole apocalypse thing. They seemed to understand for the most part, the whole 'other supernatural creatures seemed to shock a few of them but Edward outright refused it, even with the proof staring him in the face.

"Bella, love, you're talking about insane things. There are no such things as demons and all those other things," he said condescendingly, obviously doubting my sanity while I was seriously doubting his.

"Edward, you're a _vampire _how can you be so arrogant as to assume that only your kind exists? The only insane one here is you. Carlisle has showed you memories of his few encounters with demons and Jasper and Alice also showed you proof of them but you are still convinced that they aren't real! And you are starting to piss me off, you're _wrong so fucking deal with it!"_

Shocked silence followed my outburst.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "While I would have phrased it differently, Edward, Bella is right. Demons and other creatures do exist and you do not get to just refuse this fact because you don't want to believe it. Now I believe we are all caught up about Bella's life-"

"I have more questions actually," Edward rudely interrupted, "Why didn't you just tell us the truth Bella. I could have protected you instead of you living in fear of one of your…brothers enemies finding you and Charlie."

I could feel my temper quickly rising and knew the same was going for Sam and Dean as well. They learned the hard way that I could take care of myself.

"Ok first of all I wasn't worried about me I was worried about your family. I couldn't protect all of you by myself and you had no _idea_ about other supernatural creatures so what makes you think you could protect me any better than I can protect myself? No, don't answer that, I don't want to hear it." I stopped him when he was about to reply. He looked pissed that I told him what to do. "And I think you are forgetting the fact that I'm a hunter too. Not just my brothers."

Edward suddenly looked determined, "War is no place for a woman."

"OH MY GOD! Will you pull your ass out of the 1900s already! Woman are perfectly capable of handling themselves!" Surprisingly it was Alice who screamed at him this time.

When it looked like Edward was going to argue his invalid point further I said quietly,"There's more."

This caught everyone's attention, including Sam and Dean because they were pretty sure everything had been said.

I continued,"Before Lucifer rose, his queen hell bitch Lilith had been trying to get me. We figured out that something about me had interested Lucifer to the point of wanting to make me the next queen hell bitch, his bride basically, and we had no way of stopping him until the angels proposed an idea."

"Bells what are you talking about? You said he just gave up-" Dean started to say.

"I know what we said Dean but please believe me when I say we only did it to protect me, there is no emotion behind it."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Dean questioned roughly as realization slowly started to dawn in Sammy's eyes.

I looked at Cas, silently asking him to continue.

"Isabella and I are married." He stated simply, entwining my hand with his.

**So so so so sorry for the wait! It took awhile to think of how I wanted this chapter to go.**

**R&R plz!**


End file.
